Sixtus Dayne (6th Year)
Basic Info **Name:** Terminus Dayne(https://imgur.com/a/ZA33lx9) **Nickname/Alias:** Six. And only his mother calls him that. **Date of Birth:** July 11th **Age:** 17 **Gender:** Male **Sexuality:** Heterosexual **Hogwarts House:** Slytherin Appearance **Eye colour:** Dark brown **Hairstyle:** Short to medium length light brown hair always in a combed back and all business style. **Height:** 5'10 **Weight:** 138 lbs #Wand and Education **Maker:** Undisclosed **Length:** 12 ½ inches **Material:** Black walnut wood and hard flexibility **Core:** Dragon heartstring **Patronus:** Sparrow **Favorite Class:** Defense Against the Dark Arts **Least Favorite Class:** Care of Magical Creatures **Best Class:** History of Magic **Worst Class:** Care of Magical Creatures Additional Information **Blood Purity:** Pure Blood **Zodiac Sign:** Cancer **Strengths:** Fearless, determined, self-assured, focused, eloquent, charismatic, ambitious, manipulative, deceitful, and domineering. **Weaknesses:** Callous, cold, conceited, short-tempered, irresponsible, impulsive, sadistic, insensitive, and paranoid. **Alignment:** Neutral Evil **Personality:** Sixtus is in all appearances, a well-mannered and respected student. Though not the smartest student of all Hogwarts by any means, he has proven a great asset to Slytherin in the classroom and on the quidditch field. Always dressed smart, rather bookish, and rarely seen with any friends outside of his small circle, he knows how to cultivate a good image with professors and play up his image as a model student, even sometimes tutoring struggling members of other Houses. Something far more sinister lurks beneath the rosy surface though. Those few who have really spent time with Dayne know he's more than just a good student of history, but completely obsessed with it, giving many a long-winded harangue about pure-blood superiority, talking about the place of 'mudbloods' in such terms that would even give some of his fellow Slytherins pause, and in no uncertain terms deeply admiring some of the most reviled figures to ever terrorize the Wizarding World. **Backstory:** Sixtus was born to a pure-blood, but middle class family in Manchester, and was doted on as the couple's only child. Though his family wasn't fabulously wealthy, they both had good cover lives outside the wizarding world, his father a local Tory MP and his mother a bank manager gave their son a life of comfort where he wanted for little in his early years. His parents were both very measured and restrained people. Though as purebloods, they both had subtle prejudices that rubbed off on Sixtus, they never reached the levels of fanaticism that their son would eventually embrace. They never tried very hard to push him in one direction or another, he was largely allowed the freedom to form his own opinions. Although his father was infinitely more proud of how his son turned out than his mother. David Dayne wanted Sixtus to study at Durmstrang, where he felt the boy would fit in best, but his mother Victoria forbade it, not only because if how far from home he would be but because she didn't want him to be under any worse influences. Her attempt would be largely in vain. Hogwarts Years 1-5 - Sorted into Slytherin after the sorting hat debated for several seconds - Spending hours of his time in the library, he became entranced with tales and legends of wizards who fought to keep purebloods Supreme, namely Grindlewald and Voldemort, despite the fact they were the ones portrayed negatively in those books. - Gathered something of a gang together among most darkly inclined of Slytherin's ranks, who consider themselves his friends, though he sees them as little more than pawns on his chessboard. Perhaps one or two more useful knights among them. - Recieves a monthly allowance from his upper middle class parents on top of occasional gifts from aunts, grandparents, and more distant relatives, keeping him financially comfortable and well off though not quite rich. **Roleplay** In a corner of the library, Sixtus sits alone, taking a reprieve away from his 'friends' in Slytherin House to read a leatherbound 'non-fiction' book about the exploits of the noble Gryffindor, Harry Potter, vanquisher of Lord Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War, "saving Hogwarts and the world." "Saving dirty little mudbloods and muggles." He sneered and grumbled under his breath. "History written by the... so-called victors..." He continued to mutter, as he turned the page, just barely containing himself and keeping his angered voice down. He forced himself to read this drivel, this propaganda. To remind himself how lost most wizards are in this day and age, that they still accept these lies and continue to permit mudbloods to study among the pure.